


I Like The Hat

by now_thats_a_queen_honey



Series: This is the MET GAYla After All [5]
Category: Loubbie - Fandom, Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gay, I asked what you guys wanted to see first so here it is, Movie: Ocean's 8, One Shot, carol referrence aye, club, loubbie, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_thats_a_queen_honey/pseuds/now_thats_a_queen_honey
Summary: Debbie Ocean only had one rule tonight: she was not going to fall for (and leave this place) with any man.She didn't say anything about an Australian woman.





	I Like The Hat

_It's getting hot in here (so hot)_

_so take off all your clothes_ _  
I am getting so hot_

_I wanna take my clothes off_ _  
It's getting hot in here_

 

Blinding strobe lights, sweaty bodies and intoxicated minds covered the dance floor as Nelly’s Hot In Herre blasted over the speakers. Everyone was having the time of their lives-everyone except a certain Ocean who was up at the bar, alone, and mostly just irritated because the music was so loud she could feel every beat vibrate through her body. She only came here to celebrate being able to pull off her latest crime: stealing $10,000 at Rodeo Drive without anyone noticing. She wasn’t here to get anyone, and there definitely was no way she was going to give information about herself here to anyone-she wasn’t going to make the same mistake her brother did back in ‘95. She only had one rule tonight: she was not going to fall for (and leave this place) with any man.

And that has been going great for her so far. All the men who had attempted to talk to her with their boring macho male lines only ended up being dejected and swatted away with a line only Debbie can get away with saying. She was actually quite pleased with it. No man has really been able to keep up with her anyway, they were all too boring.

_But a woman_ , Debbie would always think.

The deafening music played on. As Debbie was looking at her surroundings, she heard the person who sat next to her ask,

“What’s a stunner like you doing alone at a place like this?”

She turned her head and scoffed at the, she realized, blonde woman asking, who she assumed was Australian by the accent.

“You’re going to need a better pick up line than that,” Debbie eyed the woman up and down and continued, “Even for a gorgeous girl like you.”

The woman tilted her head, as if she was thinking over what Debbie said. Or maybe because she was staring at Debbie’s eyes. For some reason, Debbie preferred the latter.

The woman spoke again.

“Waiting for a boyfriend?”

Debbie shook her head and turned back to her drink. The woman talked once more, slower this time.

“Girlfriend?”

Debbie raised a brow at the woman. The blonde shrugged.

“Just guessing.”

Silence from both. The woman spoke once more.

“Waiting for girlfriend then?”

Debbie returned a teasing reply.

“No slot has filled that position yet.”

The woman teased her back,

“I’m interested to know more.”

Debbie smiled, then shook her head.

“You’ve already asked two questions. My turn.”

The girl bit her lip as if she was enjoying this little conversation they were having and mouthed “Okay”.

Debbie had to admit, this Australian girl was really making her curious.

A new song was playing. Crazy in Love by Beyoncé. Debbie rested her head on her arm as she asked,

“What’s your name?”

The woman gave her a knowing look.

“Oh, come on, you can do better than that.”

She took off her leather jacket and placed it on the bar table, so that now Debbie Ocean is fully aware of how great the Australian’s arms look. The brunette is also becoming aware of how much she’d like to the rest of this girl’s all-black outfit off and take her right there and then. Before that thought could go any deeper, Debbie pushed it away from her mind and asked the first thing she thought off.

 “So, what are you? Tourist?”

“You could say that. I’m a,” the woman hesitated, “pickpocket expert on a break.”

“So, thief.” Debbie nodded. Well, there may be more in common between them than she thought. A snide comment passed her lips before she could even realize what she was saying. “What? Business was slow down under?”

The blonde quirked a brow. Debbie felt her cheeks grow crimson. Oh god, did what she said upset her?

To her relief, the mystery woman only laughed and shifted her position, so she was fully facing Debbie. “Okay, my interrogation’s over. Your turn.” Debbie turned and faced front also, high key showing off her v-cut suit that was right enough to seduce any man. Or in this case, woman.

The woman looked intently, navigating her body with her eyes. Debbie could feel her body tense. Sure, she’s been used to men twisting their necks to get a second look at her but she, with her parted pink lips and sharp stare with the blue eyes-oh, was she different. The woman leaned in, and Debbie tried everything not to get more of that sweet cinnamon scent coming from the girl.

Then, she came up with a question, the Australian drawl evident with every syllable she uttered. “What’s with the sailor’s hat?”

Debbie laughed, relieved that the question was so shallow.

“Oh, this was a bet. Have to wear it for a week.” She shook her head, she really needed to talk to Tammy to stop with these stupid bets, because right now this hat was making her look like an idiot in front of this seductress.

“Well, I’d like to see more of you and this hat sometime.” The lady smirked.

Debbie didn’t reply, but in her mind, she said _I’d like that too._

The woman leaned in once more, this time so close that Debbie could feel the girl’s breath on her neck.  She shuddered. Then, quickly, the woman whispered,

“Got to go. Nice meeting you, babe.”

Debbie had to close her eyes just to relive herself, to stop her heart from thumping so much. She had been so hypnotized with that close encounter that she hadn’t realized the girl had already left her seat and was a few feet away by now. Debbie placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. _What a woman._

Before Ocean could go back to her drink, the blonde got her attention once more as she called out, practically yelling to be heard with the loud music playing behind them.

“Hey!”

Debbie turned to face her.

The blonde winked and pointed to the top of her head, “I like the hat.”

Then, she turned around and walked away, not one more word uttered.

To say the least, Debbie was entranced. _I need to know this girl more. No one walks away on Debbie Ocean like that._

While these thoughts were going in her head, she realized that there lay in front of her a black leather jacket placed on the bar table. The beautiful woman’s jacket.

Debbie made up her mind.

She gulped her drink and, with the black jacket in her hand, followed the woman out.


End file.
